Frist Easter
by Anime-Jazumin
Summary: This is a side stroy to Pooka Prince About Jack's frist Easter and when his Dad Finds out There is Another Pooka left.


**HI sorry it's been some time since I posted a story! This Story is a side story to a Later Chapter In pooka Prince and Its about Easter and since Easter's coming up I thought I'll type this up and post it so please enjoy! **

**Also please forgive all Grammar and spell mistakes. **

The first bit of sunlight came through the window of little Jackson Overland's room or as he like to be called Jack. Jack tossed and turned on his bed trying to escape the little bits of sunlight, which spited out through his window into his little eyes. Groening into his pillow, Jack tried to bury himself beeper in his bed so he could stay sleeping. Poor little Jack just could not sleep, the sunrise for the new day wouldn't go away to let it happen. So with that Jack focused himself out of the little den he made out of his bed, slowly got himself up with a pout of his face as he rubbed the sleeping sand form his eyes to begin the day BUT right after he uses the little boys room!

As Jack returned to his room from using the little boy's room, he noticed that the floor and the air seemed to be a lot warmer than the day before. So Jack began to think on the matter as he changed out of his night clothes and into his day ones. Once done He claimed on to his bed and Thought to himself 'Yesterday was a cold winter day, both me and Daddy love snowy cold days but Mommy not so much, Today is way warmer then yesterday and I can hear the birdy's singing there song..'. Jack Opened his eyes and said quietly "wait Birdy's singing?" that's when it hit him.

Jack Grinned from ear to ear, jumped up off his bed and zipped right to his window and standing on his tippy toes peered out. Jack's eyes lit up with a golden glow of happiness; outside the woods that his house was built around was full of life as he and his parents slept. Spring had come over night and with it the weather was warmer and the snow melted away leaving flowers in its tracks. Jack was giddy with excitement and started to hop around his room singing "spring, spring spiny sprain SPRING!" before falling down on the floor laughing in merriment.

That's when Jack sat up strait and grinned. He had just come up with the best plain ever! He was going to run strait to his Mommy and Daddy's room and jump on their bed to tell them the good news that spring is here. With a tiny giggle Jack put his plain into action and started to run to his Mommy and Daddy's room but when he got half way there, he was hit with another plain. The new plain Jack thought up was way better than the last one and more likely not to anger his Daddy and Mommy. Jack smiled in thought 'If I go to the Valley just down the path a little further then the lake, I can pick the newly bloomed flowers to show Mommy and Daddy and they can't worry about me because I'll be back before the wake'.

So Jack grabs his satchel the one his Dad made him with the Northern Clan symbol, which if you ask Jack Looks like a pretty snow flake. Once he has His Satchel Jack walks into the Kitchen and grabs the last six carrots they had, just in case he gets hungry and or runs into little hungry animals like Bunnies. When Jack had everything he needed, Jack open the door and closed it quietly behind him. Smiling Jack took a deep breath of are before marching down the path to the lake.

As Jack was walking down the path he noticed that the sun has yet to fully rise in the sky, he also noticed that all life seemed frozen in a way but before Jack could started to rap his mind around it He saw the lake. Grinning that he was making great time Jack ran to the lake, once there Jack looked at the lake to find that all the ice on it had melted away. Signing Jack turned back to the path and continued on his way and every step he took he got more exited and could not wait to see his parent's faces when he shows them the flowers.

Jack then began to skip towards the Valley until he was in the heart of it. Humming a song his Daddy would sing to him, Jack started to pick the flower and after he picked his thread flower Jack noticed a big hoping bunny thing not too far off from where he was. Now Jack love's animals and his never seen a big bunny before it kind of looked like his Daddy but different so Jack being whom he is quietly ran behind the Bunny when his back was turned to Jack.

Jack took a deep breath smiled and said loudly "Heello Mister Bunny, My names Jackson but you can call me Jack!". The Big Bunny Jumped up high yelling "Crocky" before turning around and Glaring at Jack with his ears flat on his head. The big Bunny then kneeled down and said "Hey ankle bitter didn't anyone tell ya not to sneak up on people (Jack nodded his head yes)

**Sorry but to be continued, I'll have the full story up after Easter I am very sorry! **


End file.
